Zircon WRIGHT: Ace Attorney
by Donjusticia
Summary: Zircon saw the flaws in Steven's testimony, but was poofed before she could complete her case. But what if the trail turned out differently? What if Zircon was able to bring justice for all? Join Zircon WRIGHT and her assistant, Sapphire FEY, as they uncover the truth behind Pink Diamond's murder.
1. Day 1: Investigations

**Welcome Everybody!**

 **Wow! Before I begin, let me just say that I remain mind-blown by the amazing support and encouragement I have received when it came to actually creating this project, which originally started as a silly joke on a YouTube comment thread. The overwhelming support from the people who read my short Zircon Wright sketches on that comment thread have made this project possible. Thanks also goes to a fellow fanfic author and avid "Ace Attorney" fan, Shimmering-Sky, and her friend, Mashmallow, for helping me to polish and fine-tune this work. You are both amazing. Thank you for your help. (Everyone who reads this, be sure to thank these people in the reviews!)**

 **So for those of you just beginning, yes, this is essentially a "Phoenix Wright" and "Steven Universe" crossover, written in the style of a script from the popular "Ace Attorney" game series, so it will basically be like playing a game instead of just reading your average story. There will be a couple original characters and events will NOT exactly follow canon. There are many theories in relation to the case of Pink Diamond's shattering, some that seem more plausible than others, but the purpose of this fanfic will NOT be to advance one theory over another, nor will it be to advance the events depicted in this fic as my own fan theory. (So sorry White Diamond did it, Lion is Pink Diamond, Pink Diamond's Gem is in Lion, Pearl did it, and Pink Diamond committed suicide theorists, but those theories may or may not be featured in this fic. Just a heads-up.) This is purely for entertainment purposes, so please do not take it too seriously. And so, without further ado:**

 **Zircon WRIGHT: OBJECTION! *Slams hands against holo-terminal* The following cross-over is a non-profit fan-made parody! Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network Studios. "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney" is owned by Capcom, Shu Takumi, Atsushi Inaba, and Minae Matsukawa. Please support the official release! That's the evidence of no copyright infringement I'm presenting to this court, My Diamonds!**

 **White Diamond: Very well then, in the case of whether or not this fanfic should be convicted of copyright infringement, this court find the defendant:**

 **NOT GUILTY**

Zircon WRIGHT: Ace Attorney

Turnabout Diamond

 **Era 2 Cycle 5017: Homeworld**

 **Zircon & Co. Law Offices**

( _While neatly organized, with a clean desk and a viewing screen, the office is nearly devoid of people, with only two gems sitting on a couch while watching the room's central viewing screen. Flipping through the channels is Zircon – identification code: WRIGHT, while sitting next to her is a sapphire wearing a kimono and beads around her neck. Her hair covers her single eye and is tied up into a small ponytail on top of her head. Her gem rests at the base of the ponytail, tying it together. Her name is Sapphire – identification code: FEY, Zircon WRIGHT's assistant.)_

Zircon: *Sitting on a couch while viewing the news on a holo-screen* Ugh, four-thousand years of service to the court and yet half of my time is spent doing nothing but watching gem-vision. Still, I can't exactly see how I'd handle a full schedule were I a more popular defense Zircon.

Sapphire: Hey, Zinc, know any place on Homeworld where I could be in a sub-zero temperature environment?

Zircon: *Flipping through more channels* Please stop using that nick-name.

Sapphire: Why not? It makes you sound cute.

Zircon: I don't exactly get a resume enhancement from being cute.

Sapphire: *Smirking* never hurts to try. I can't be the only adorable one here.

Zircon: You're assuming a lot with that last statement.

Sapphire: Well, do you know of any cold places, or not?

Zircon: Not anywhere around here that I'm aware of. Why are you asking?

Sapphire: *Pressing her hand against her forehead while straining her face in concentration* It's part of my Sapphire training. To predict the future, you know?

Zircon: What does being in a sub-zero temperature environment have to do with predicting the future?

Sapphire: It's supposed to help us sapphires attain focus. *putting her hands together while reciting some of her teachings* A sapphire must clear her mind and cool her head! Only then shall the possibilities of what may be open up to her! Encase yourself in ice that your distracting passions may be cooled and you may emerge from the ice as a new being with pure clairvoyance!

Zircon: *clearly bored* Sounds thrilling. Why don't you encase yourself in ice with your powers if that's the case?

Sapphire: *thoughtfully tapping her chin* It's much easier if I don't have to focus on using my other powers while I'm trying to look into the future.

Zircon: Not that you use your powers much anyway.

Sapphire: *angrily puffing out her cheeks* HEY! That's mean, Zinc! I've used my powers before! I'm just…in training, so I'm not that good at them yet. And it hasn't helped that I haven't had too many opportunities to resume my training with me having to work for you.

Zircon: Not that we've had too much work lately.

Sapphire: Exactly! We should go out some time. Find some cold colony planet where I can meditate, and have some fun while we're at it. What do you say, Zinc?

Zircon: I barely made enough minerals to pay the rent last month. An off-planet vacation is out of the question unless we suddenly get a case.

Sapphire: Awwww…*hanging head down with sorrow* Well, what if we just took a vacation on planet then? I could probably find some of my other Sapphire friends and they could create a cold room for me. And then, on my spare time, we could see the sites, get pampered at a gem-polishing spa, *face becomes mischievous* borrow one of the roving eyes for a little test flight…

Zircon: You have a devious mind, Sapphire. Next thing I know, you'll end up putting me on trial.

Sapphire: Aw, you don't know how to have fun, Zinc. And besides, even if you did go on trial, I'd be there to help you.

Zircon: How exactly would you help me?

Sapphire: See, that's exactly what's been bothering me! I don't know much about trials, and I'm not even that good at looking into the future. That's why resuming my training is so important to me, right now! Just think, if I could predict possible futures, you'd be able to better prepare your cases in advance since we'd be able to know beforehand what the prosecution might do and say!

Zircon: *Tapping her chin in thought* That would be helpful, especially considering I've only just barely won most of my cases.

Sapphire: *Looking eager* So will you take me then? I know it will be worth it, Zinc.

Zircon: Well…I guess…( _Suddenly, Zircon is interrupted in her thoughts as an urgent news bulletin comes onto the viewing screen)._

News Reporter: We interrupt your regular broadcast to bring this breaking news! Just recently a certain Aquamarine and her Topaz guards apprehended a rebel gem rumored to be the infamous Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion. We cornered the Topaz escorting the prisoner to its cell and she had this to say:

Topaz: …

News Reporter: And there you have it. Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems. Will she be shattered on the spot, or will Blue Diamond's merciful nature grant her a trial? We'll keep you updated on the latest news regarding the capture of Rose Quartz on the Homeworld News Network!

Zircon: *eyes wide with shock* I-I can't believe this! Rose Quartz!? I thought she had been shattered with the other Crystal Gems during the rebellion!

Sapphire: Who's Rose Quartz?

Zircon: We're you created yesterday?

Sapphire: Just sixteen-hundred years ago, actually.

Zircon: *Exasperated* Well, I've only read the files on her, mind you, but apparently she started a rebellion against Pink Diamond on her own colony almost six-thousand years ago!

Sapphire: Pink Diamond…Zinc, isn't…isn't she the diamond that got shattered? The one we don't talk about a lot?

Zircon: *Solemly nods her head* Yep. According to rumors, it was Rose Quartz herself who ended up shattering Pink Diamond.

Sapphire: Oh gosh…d-do you really think Rose Quartz did?

Zircon: *Shakes her head* Oh, I don't know enough to say for certain. All I can say is, if Rose does end up going on trial, I'd hate to be the Zircon assigned to her defense.

Sapphire: Why's that?

Zircon: She'd be shattered the moment she entered the courtroom! It would be bad enough for her with the fact that she started a rebellion in the first place. But nobody is going to believe her if they think she shattered a diamond!

Sapphire: You can't say that, Zinc! My sister, Sapphire MIA, taught me that you should always believe in the people you've been sworn to protect! You can't just assume that Rose is guilty without enough evidence! What if you were assigned to defend her?

Zircon: And why would you think I'd be assigned to defend her?

( _Before Sapphire can respond, there is a sudden loud knock just outside their door._ )

?: OPEN UP! OPEN UP, I SAY! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!

Zircon: Who could that be?

Sapphire: I'll get it. *Walks up to the door to answer it, when the door is suddenly blasted open with a violent punch from the gem standing just outside.*

Sapphire: GAH! *Stares up at the massive gem that has just entered their office, a green agate wearing a copper-green coat and a reddish-green tie. Her hair is somewhat spikey and combed to the right and her rectangular, Band-Aid-shaped gem is located on the left of her chin.*

Zircon: *Hastily gets up from the couch* D-d-detective Agate GUMSHOE!? W-w-what a surprise!

Agate GUMSHOE: *Huffing and puffing from a mixture of rage and fatigue* What are all you worthless gems doing loafing around!? You've got a case to be to in ten minutes!

Sapphire: A-a-a case!?

Zircon: Ten minutes!?

Agate GUMSHOE: *Smiling smugly* Yep, the diamonds have just made their decision! That dirty stinkin' rebel Rose Quartz is gonna be put on trial!

Sapphire: W-w-what? Rose Quartz? On trial already? And they just made the decision?

Zircon: How did you even get here so fast?

Agate GUMSHOE: *huffing and puffing with pride* Our motto with year is "Warp Speed!" And get this, I received your assignment from Blue Diamond herself! Congratulations, Zirkelite, you get to defend a rebel!

Zircon: It's Zircon, detective. And…WHAT!? You mean I'm defending, Rose Quartz!?

Agate GUMSHOE: What are you all standing here for!? Do you want to let your diamonds down!? I hear the whole Diamond Authority is going to be there, judging this case.

Sapphire: Y-you mean!?

Agate GUMSHOE: Yep! All three diamonds are gonna be there! And you'd better bet your gem that they're gonna mean business! So you'd better make your case and quick!

Sapphire: Make our case? You mean right now!?

Agate GUMSHOE: Times a-wastin! I'd suggest getting down to the detention facility and meeting up with old Rose Quartz herself. Maybe you can learn something useful from her that'll bolster your case. Not that it'll matter in the end anyway. AH HAW HAW HAW! Imagine, defending a rebel!? I'd poof myself and bubble my own gem if I were in your position!

Zircon: Uhm, detective, if you don't mind, who exactly is going to be prosecuting this case?

Agate GUMSHOE: Hah! Like I'd actually tell you anything! Although I do hear that it's someone who's top brass. Not to mention that the diamonds will probably be doing their own fair share of prosecution from the bench.

Sapphire: How…unfair.

Agate GUMSHOE: Yeah, well what do you expect when you shatter a diamond!? You aren't exactly doing yourself a favor in court doing something like that!

Zircon: (I thought it was innocent until proven guilty. From what I'm getting, it sounds like they've already made their decision. At this point I'll have to prove she _didn't_ shatter Pink Diamond before they even present any evidence of her guilt!)

Sapphire: Hey Agate…

Agate GUMSHOE: _Detective_ Agate, if you would be so kind, your clairvoyance.

Sapphire: Oh, right. Well uhm… _Detective_ Agate, I'm just curious. I wasn't made too long ago. Maybe you could tell us what happened during the rebellion all those years ago.

Agate GUMSHOE: *Smiling broadly* Anything for your clairvoyance. Well…let's see now. I wasn't exactly there, you know. Not many people from Pink Diamond's original entourage are still around, to be honest. But I did manage to get my hands on this case file that does a pretty good job summing things up. Maybe this'll help.

 **"** **Pink Diamond Gemocide Case File" added to Court Record**

Case Summary

Era 1: Earth, Cycle 1019 (Approximately 5100 Earth Years ago)

Pink Diamond's Gem was found shattered at the scene just outside of her Palanquin. No clues found on scene. During the aftermath of Pink Diamond's demise, Yellow Diamond ordered a gem geo-weapon codenamed, The Cluster, to be planted within the Earth's crust in order to eventually destroy the Earth and punish the rebels.

Victim Data

Pink Diamond (Created during latter half of Era 1)

Supreme overseer of the Earth Colony. Was combating an aggressive gem rebellion during the time of the incident. Witnesses state that Pink Diamond was stabbed and shattered with a single thrust of a sword.

Suspect Data

Rose Quartz (approximately 7000 Earth cycles old)

Leader of the Crystal Gem rebellion. Seen attacking Pink Diamond before fleeing by witnesses at the scene of the crime. Previous to the incident, she was known to have made frequent attacks against Homeworld forces, most of which proved to be little more than an annoyance as few Homeworld Soldiers were actually shattered.

Agate GUMSHOE: Well!? What are you all standing around for? You've got a trial to be to!

Sapphire: We'd better go, Zinc. We don't have much more time to find clues. Where should we start?

Zircon: Well, we've got no time to go to Earth right now. We might as well stop by the detention center first. Maybe we'll get some clues there.

Sapphire: Wow…meeting Rose Quartz face-to-face, I'll bet she'll have some very interesting stories to tell.

Zircon: Sapphire, she's a rebel!

Sapphire: *smiling playfully* Come on, Zinc, you said it yourself. We're defending Rose Quartz. Let's believe in our client's innocence like Sapphire MIA always would.

Zircon: If only it were that easy…

 **Era 2 Cycle 5017: Homeworld**

 **Detention Center**

Sapphire: Well, here we are. How are you doing on the case so far, Zinc?

Zircon: *Desperately flipping through hundreds of holographic screens containing information on the case summary* This doesn't make sense! None of this makes sense! Why doesn't this make any sense!?

Sapphire: That bad, huh?

Zircon: I just don't get it, Sapphire! I mean, Pink Diamond was…well…a Diamond! I just don't understand how someone so powerful could have been shattered by nothing but a quartz soldier!

Sapphire: Maybe you could point that out in the case.

Zircon: Yeah, except there are witnesses who claim they saw Rose Quartz do it! I can't just say Rose Quartz probably couldn't shatter Pink Diamond when other witnesses say they saw it!

Sapphire: You'll think of something. I believe in you, Zinc.

Zircon: Glad to know there's at least someone who does. I'm still trying to convince myself we'll last five minutes in this case! But how can I do anything when I haven't had time to prepare anything! We don't even have much evidence at this point!

Sapphire: Cheer up, Zinc. It isn't that bad. You'll see.

Zircon: Is that your future vision talking?

Sapphire: Oh no, I haven't been able to have a vision for years. It's just a hunch.

Zircon: Gee…thanks.

Sapphire: No time to thank me now, Zinc, we've got a case to solve, so let's meet Rose Quartz now!

Zircon: *continues fumbling through the holographic data but says nothing else*

Sapphire: Oh, Zinc. I hope you'll go back to being the cheerful gem I know. *opens door*

( _The cell holding Rose Quartz is naturally empty save for its occupant, a small creature with black hair, strange clothing, and a Rose Quartz gem on its belly_ ).

Zircon: Is that…Rose Quartz?

Sapphire: Yeah, I guess so, why?

Zircon: It's just… *shows Sapphire a picture of Rose Quartz from the Case Summary* notice anything…off about her?

Sapphire: Zinc, this is odd, she doesn't look anything like her picture! Could that Aquamarine have made a mistake?

Zircon: Maybe…I'm just hoping Rose Quartz didn't think she'd deflect suspicion from herself by shape-shifting herself into a ridiculous disguise.

?: Wait, who are you guys?

Zircon: *sweating nervously* …

Sapphire: Zinc, what's wrong with you? We don't have much time. Introduce yourself.

Zircon: Oh…uhm, right. Uhm, hello? I'm Zircon…Zircon WRIGHT. I'm a defense attorney, or rather…I'm your defense attorney. And this is my assistant, Sapphire, Sapphire FEY.

Sapphire: Nice to meet you.

Zircon: Right. And uhm…you're…you're Rose Quartz?

?: Uhm, yeah, yeah that's right. I'm my mom!

Sapphire: Who's My Mom?

?: *scratching the back of his head* Oh, uh, right, I'm sorry. I guess I should clarify. My name's Steven, but I have Rose Quartz's gem, so I guess I'm really her.

Zircon: So…you're Rose Quartz then?

Steven: Yes, I'm Rose Quartz!

Sapphire: You don't look like Rose Quartz though.

Zircon: Why do you look like that?

Steven: It's a long story.

Zircon: Then we don't have time for it. We've only got a few moments to prepare your case!

Sapphire: Right! There's no time to waste on trivial details! So, where do we begin, Zinc?

Zircon: *Anxiously scanning through holographic screens* Oh, who am I kidding? This is pointless! I'm not making any sense of these files, and the second Steven goes out there with that disguise, he's just gonna end up looking more guilty!

Steven: Well that's fine, because I am guilty!

Sapphire: Gah! Did Rose Quartz just…!?

Zircon: *Sweating* (This is bad! Very bad! What am I gonna do now if Rose Quartz is just gonna confess her guilt! Should I encourage her to stay silent?)

Select your answer:

A. Tell Rose to stay silent.

B. Tell Rose to speak the truth.

C. Bust Rose out of prison like the rebel traitor you might as well be for defending her in the first place.

Choice selected: A

Zircon: *trying to remain calm* Rose, even if you think you're guilty, it'll do you no good to just admit it before all the evidence has been submitted. For all we know, you could be mistaken.

Steven: But how can I be mistaken? I was the leader of the Crystal Gems! Who else would have shattered Rose Quartz, huh!?

Zircon: I uh…uh…don't know.

Sapphire: But Zinc is right! We don't have all the evidence yet! Don't give up now! Zinc thinks you're innocent, don't you, Zinc?

Zircon: *thinking* How should I answer her?

Select your answer:

A. I think you're guilty.

B. I think you're innocent.

C. Shut up, Sapphire.

Choice selected: B

Zircon: Well…like Sapphire said, we don't have a lot of evidence yet. A lot of people, including yourself, may think you're guilty, but over here in Homeworld you're innocent until proven guilty. That's why you're having a trial in the first place. Otherwise they would have just shattered you on the spot.

Steven: I almost wish they would just shatter me and get it over with. I wasn't lying when I said I am guilty.

Zircon: (I've never seen a more broken gem!) Well, you can't just say that! Especially not out there in the court room!

Steven: What do you mean? What's happening!?

Zircon: Well what did you think was going to happen, Rose Quartz? The second that door opens, you're gonna be put on trial!

*The door suddenly opens*

Sapphire: Eep!

Steven: So…uh…does this mean we begin now?

Zircon: (We're doomed! Why did I waste my time shouting at Rose when I should have been interviewing her?)

Sapphire: I guess we'd better go now. We can't delay any longer.

Zircon: Unfortunately, Sapphire, you're right.

 **Continue on to the next chapter, Day 1: Trial?**

 **A.** **Yes**

 **B.** **No**

 **Thank you all for reading. And have no fear, the next chapter comes out today. I merely wanted to break this into multiple parts because day one of the trial is fairly lengthy. Thank you all once again for your support. Let me know in the review section what you thought of this and how you think this could be improved. I appreciate your support and feedback. And now, as suggested by Shimmering-Sky and Marshmallow, since I know some of you out there would choose the joke options were you actually playing this game, please enjoy this blooper section.**

 **Bloopers**

Blooper 1:

Steven: Well that's fine, because I am guilty!

Sapphire: Gah! Did Rose Quartz just…!?

Zircon: *Sweating* (This is bad! Very bad! What am I gonna do now if Rose Quartz is just gonna confess her guilt! Should I encourage her to stay silent?)

Select your answer:

A. Tell Rose to stay silent.

B. Tell Rose to speak the truth.

C. Bust Rose out of prison like the rebel traitor you might as well be for defending her in the first place.

Choice Selected: C

Zircon: *Shrugs* (Well, I guess I've got no other options anyway.) Yo Rose Quartz! I just wanted to let you know that I totes agree with you! Who needs the Diamonds! The Diamonds stink! I say we should shatter all of them!

Sapphire: Zinc, are you becoming a-…?

Zircon: Yes, Sapphire, I'm embracing it. I'm officially a rebel!

Sapphire: *Tears the lower half of her dress so her legs are showing* Yeah! Rebels!

Zircon: Rebels! ( _Proceeds to begin smashing up Steven's cell._ )

Steven: What the heck?

Zircon EDGE: *Watching everything from outside the cell before speaking through an ear-piece* Yeah…Agate GUMSHOE, I'm gonna need you to immediately arrest Rose's defense attorney and the Sapphire accompanying her. No, there's no need for a trial. They're pretty much guilty as charged.

Blooper 2:

Sapphire: But Zinc is right! We don't have all the evidence yet! Don't give up now! Zinc thinks you're innocent, don't you, Zinc?

Zircon: *thinking* How should I answer her?

Select your answer:

A. I think you're guilty.

B. I think you're innocent.

C. Shut up, Sapphire.

Choice selected: C

Zircon: Shut up, Sapphire.

Sapphire: Wha-…!? But you can't say that! We're supposed to be shipped together!

Zircon: I honestly don't know why I let you come along. I mean, sure you're cute, but all you ever end up doing is make stupid comments and fail to see things that are blindly obvious to everyone else.

Sapphire: Well you're not allowed to choose "C!" This game is designed to automatically correct such choices!

Zircon: What do you-…

Choose the _correct_ response!

A. I think you're innocent and I love you, Sapphire.

B. I love Sapphire, and I also think you're innocent, Rose.

Zircon: …I hate you, game.


	2. Day 2: Trial

**Welcome back everyone! If you're reading this, it means you chose option A at the end of the last chapter. So thank you all for that! This chapter will be a lot longer than the previous one, but hopefully it will be well worth it. Let me know what you think in the review section after reading.**

 **Era 2 Cycle 5017: Homeworld**

 **District Court Lobby 1**

Zircon: (Well that interview could have gone a whole lot better. Now I'm wondering if I should worry more about shutting Rose Quartz up rather than whoever the prosecutor is going to be.)

Sapphire: Uhm, Zinc? Who's that scary gem coming our way?

Zircon: *looks in the direction Sapphire is pointing and gasps. Approaching them both is a tall green Zircon gem with a monocle over her left eye. She is none other than Zircon WRIGHT's greatest rival, Zircon, Zircon EDGE.*

Zircon EDGE: *Walking up to Zircon before looking down on her with a condescending expression on her face.* It's been a long time…WRIGHT. I'd ask if you've been busy lately, but we both know how few cases your office has been receiving.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Glad to know you've been thinking of me, EDGE.)

Sapphire: Hey! We've been busy too! And it's not like the Diamonds didn't call us to this very important trial for a reason!

Zircon EDGE: *Smiles smugly before chuckling to herself.* You still don't get it, do you? You've not been tasked with defending Rose Quartz because you're _important_. You've been assigned to this case because you are thoroughly _un-important_.

Zircon WRIGHT: W-what do you mean?

Zircon EDGE: Tsk, tsk. I should have thought a Zircon of your moderate talent would have figured it out by now. What defense attorney worth their minerals would choose to defend a rebel?

Zircon WRIGHT: (She's got a point there.)

Zircon EDGE: At any rate, WRIGHT, I would focus less on actually trying to defend Rose Quartz, and worry more about defending yourself.

Zircon WRIGHT: B-but I'm not on trial!

Sapphire: Y-yeah! Stop trying to scare Zinc!

Zircon EDGE: *Smiles smugly.* Defending a rebel could easily be construed as an act of treason, especially if you try _too hard_ to defend Rose Quartz.

Zircon WRIGHT: (So I'm supposed to just give up then? I might as well just not show up if that's the case! But I've got to hand it to EDGE here. She'll do anything to get her guilty verdict. Anything. Wait a moment…) So you've been assigned to the prosecution, EDGE!?

Zircon EDGE: Glad to see you've put two and two together, WRIGHT. Yes, I have indeed been summoned by My Gracious Diamonds to engage in the prosecution. Though even I will admit that my presence here is little more than a formality. The case is as good as closed. Rose Quartz is guilty.

Sapphire: Rose Quartz isn't guilty yet and you know it! Why else would you be trying to intimidate us, unless you knew we could win!

Zircon EDGE: *Begins laughing* Oh, you can be so naïve sometimes, Your Clairvoyance. Though, granted, I don't know whether I ought to call you by that title, considering you have not yet completed your Sapphire training.

Sapphire: *Angrily puffs out cheeks* Humph!

Zircon EDGE: But regardless of whether or not your future vision has enabled you to see your eventual defeat, know this. The diamonds are going to take the statements of every one of my witnesses as the truth. Rose Quartz will have no support whatsoever from the judges or the jury, and I will not be going easy on you despite your immense difficulties over being forced to take this case. Is that clear, WRIGHT?

Zircon WRIGHT: (How could it not be? You're basically saying that the court is rigged in your favor. This is really bad.)

Zircon EDGE: I'll take your stunned silence as a "yes." See you in court, WRIGHT. And please try not to get yourself convicted of treason. I'd hate to see you get shattered as well.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Zircon EDGE, always looking out for me…)

 **Era 2 Cycle 5017: Homeworld**

 **District Court Room 1**

 **(** _Inside the courtroom on each of their separate thrones are the three judges, Yellow Diamond, White Diamond, and Blue Diamond. Zircon WRIGHT, Sapphire FEY, Steven, and Zircon EDGE are each seated at their respective benches before the trial begins, the members of the gem jury muttering as they shake their heads with a mixture of disapproval and outright fury over seeing the infamous Rose Quartz_.)

White Diamond: *Slamming down her gavel* This court will now come to order.

Yellow Diamond: *Impatiently tapping her fingers against her arm* Let's just get this over with. I have much more important things to get to.

Blue Diamond: Not until we've learned the truth. We must know why Rose would even think to act as she did.

White Diamond: Quite right. This court shall be conducted by all three diamonds of the Great Diamond Authority. Because of the severity of the charges, all decisions made in this court shall be decided by a majority vote of the diamonds conducting this session. The case will now begin. Is the defense ready?

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating while frantically scanning through her holographic files.*

Yellow Diamond: Are you even paying attention!?

Zircon WRIGHT: Gah! Th-the defense stands ready, my diamonds.

Blue Diamond: *Glaring at WRIGHT with disappointment* I find that last statement questionable.

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating* (Well you're the one who put me in this situation.)

White Diamond: Does the prosecution stand ready?

Zircon EDGE: *Bowing graciously towards the diamonds* My Diamonds, My Glorious, Radiant, Gracious Diamonds, the prosecution always stands ready.

Yellow Diamond: Just "My Diamond" will do in the future.

Zircon EDGE: Erm…yes, My Diamond.

White Diamond: You're opening statements?

Zircon EDGE: Decisive evidence, and a decisive witness. What more could possibly be needed, My Diamonds?

Yellow Diamond: What more could be needed indeed?

White Diamond: Nothing I suppose. Very well then. The prosecution may call its first witness to the stand.

Yellow Diamond: But please don't take too long, we have a traitor to shatter after all.

Blue Diamond: Not yet, Yellow. We'll shatter her after we complete the trial.

Sapphire: Wow…have they already decided her sentence, before the first witness has even taken the stand? How are we supposed to fight this, Zinc?

Zircon WRIGHT: (Heck if I know. At this point I'd be lucky to reduce Rose Quartz's sentence to being bubbled for life.)

Sapphire: Zinc? You're looking stressed. Do you still believe Rose might be innocent?

Zircon WRIGHT: *sighing* Of course I do, Sapphire. We'll just have to wait and see. Hopefully we'll be able to find some statements in the witness's testimony that contradict the evidence. (The extremely little evidence we have, that is).

Zircon EDGE: The prosecution calls the Agate responsible for originally investigating this case. Agate GUMSHOE.

Agate GUMSHOE: *Standing proudly with her chest puffed out*

Blue Diamond: You will please state your name and profession to this court.

Agate GUMSHOE: Agate, My Diamond! Identification code, GUMSHOE. I am an agate detective and was originally assigned to investigate-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! You were asked to state the name of your profession. Not the entire history of your career.

White Diamond: The prosecution's objection is upheld. You will please only answer the questions given to you.

Yellow Diamond: And not waste our time with trivial details. Understood, Agate?

Agate GUMSHOE: *Hanging down her head with dejection* Yes, My Diamonds.

Zircon EDGE: Please explain to this court the incident related to Pink Diamond's assassination.

Agate GUMSHOE: Y-yessir. Well, for starters, the murder of Pink Diamond took place approximately 5100 Earth cycles ago at the top of an isolated hill. Pink Diamond was stationed on top of the hill in her Palanquin with her Pink Pearl servant while her entourage surrounded the hill in a protective formation, including a ruby guard who witnessed the incident. At the time of the incident, the ruby saw Rose Quartz attacking Pink Diamond and shattering her gem with a single thrust of her sword. Witnesses attempted to apprehend Rose Quartz shortly after the murder, however, Rose Quartz managed to flee the scene of the crime by jumping far into the above sky before disappearing.

 **Overhead Map added to Court Record**

Overhead Map

( _A single large hill is depicted on the map with an "X" marking the location of Pink Diamond's Palanquin. Surrounding the hill in a perfect circle are Pink Diamond's entourage._ )

White Diamond: I see. And has this sword been recovered?

Agate GUMSHOE: Well, uh, no, My Diamond. The actual murder weapon was never recovered. However, we do know from the witness's testimony and historical evidence that Rose Quartz used a straight-bladed Pink Saber made of rose quartz, with rose patterns on the hilt and pommel, in order to shatter Pink Diamond's gem. Several of Pink Diamond's shards were also recovered at the scene of the crime.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Hmmm, I'd better make a note of that.)

 **Murder Weapon added to Court Record**

Murder Weapon

A straight-bladed pink saber with rose patterns on the hilt and pommel. Used by Rose Quartz at the time of the Crystal Gem Rebellion.

 **Autopsy Report added to Court Record**

Autopsy Report

Shattered 5100 Earth Cycles ago with a single thrust from a sword.

Sapphire: There's still one thing I'm not quite getting, Zinc. What exactly is a palanquin?

Yellow Diamond: *Raises an eyebrow with annoyance.*

Blue Diamond: Oh really now?

White Diamond: …

Zircon EDGE: *Smiles smugly*

Sapphire: Uhm, Zinc, why is everyone looking at me like that.

Yellow Diamond: Tsk…to think that there's a gem here who doesn't even know what a palanquin is. I'll explain it for you. On second thought, no, why don't you explain it, White?

White Diamond: What? Me? Oh very well then. A palanquin is a specialized transportation vehicle designed for the exclusive use of diamonds and the pearl servants who attend them. Palanquins, like Pink Diamond's palanquin, are designed so that nobody can enter except with the Diamond occupant's express permission, are equipped with curtains to grant the occupants privacy, can receive transmitted messages from other diamonds, and are equipped to make quick getaways should the diamond ever find herself threatened.

 **Palanquin Info added to Court Record**

Palanquin Info:

A specialized transportation vehicle designed for the exclusive use of Diamonds and the Pearl servant, who accompanies them. Designed to provide the occupants within with maximum privacy and security. Features include the ability to send communication to other gems, flight, terrestrial locomotion, and a specialized screen, which gives the inhabitants a clear view of the outside while providing protection and privacy.

Blue Diamond: Are we clear now?

Sapphire: Yes, My Diamond.

Blue Diamond: The prosecution may proceed.

Zircon EDGE: Agate, please testify to this court regarding the circumstances of Rose Quartz's arrest.

Yellow Diamond: And be sure to not waste our time with trivial details.

Agate GUMSHOE: Er, yes My Diamonds.

 **Agate's Testimony**

Agate GUMSHOE: It was precisely twelve minutes ago when I received the call…

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! Where were you at the time of-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! The witness was about to explain that.

Agate GUMSHOE: A little early to be looking for objection, eh, Zirkelite?

Zircon WRIGHT: *embarrassed* (It's Zircon, actually.)

Zircon EDGE: Please continue.

Agate GUMSHOE: I was in my office, sorting through various case files, when an Aquamarine appeared on the viewing screen, telling me that she had just taken custody of Rose Quartz.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! Which Aquamarine was it?

Agate: *Scratches her head* Can't say for certain. I don't keep tabs on the identification codes of all the Aquamarines out there.

Zircon WRIGHT: Then how do you claim that she was a reliable source of-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! *Air slaps WRIGHT* The Aquamarine in question is present in this courtroom as a witness. My Diamonds will recognize her as Aquamarine MAY, a historically reliable servant of the Gem Empire.

Blue Diamond: Indeed, I had sent her to earth in order to collect specific human variants for the zoo.

White Diamond: Does the witness have anything to add to her testimony?

Agate GUMSHOE: Not really. That about sums it up.

White Diamond: Then the prosecution may call its next witness to the stand, unless, of course, the defense would like to continue its cross examination.

Sapphire: What do you think, Zinc? I couldn't really see any contradictions in Agate's testimony. Do you think we should continue pressing anyway?

Zircon WRIGHT: (Agate doesn't seem to have anything to hide, and I don't want to get in trouble with the court this early on. Should I try pressing her further anyway?)

A. Continue pressing

B. Wait and see what happens

Choice selected: B

Zircon WRIGHT: *Shakes her head* the defense has no further questions, My Diamonds.

Zircon EDGE: The prosecution calls Aquamarine MAY to the stand.

( _Agate GUMSHOE exits the stand and Aquamarine MAY, an exceedingly cute and diminutive gem, who looks like the happiest person in the world, takes Agate's place._ )

Zircon EDGE: Please state your name and profession to this court.

Aquamarine MAY: *Winks at everyone before haughtily placing her gloved hand on her chest* Aquamarine MAY, gem agent in the personal service of Her Radiance, Blue Diamond, and humble servant to the Gem Empire.

Zircon EDGE: Will you please testify to this court regarding the circumstances of your capturing Rose Quartz?

Aquamarine MAY: *Giggles before playfully sticking out her tongue* of course, silly! That's why I'm here. Honestly, I thought you Zircons were supposed to be smarter.

Zircon EDGE: *damaged animation* Mmph!

Zircon WRIGHT: (Looks like old EDGE has been put even more on edge, and she hasn't even begun her testimony yet. Could she be nervous about something this Aquamarine will say?)

Sapphire: I don't like this Aquamarine. She reeks with suspicion, and not to mention, arrogance.

Zircon WRIGHT: I'll have to agree with you there. Let's see what she has to say.

Sapphire: Take her down, Zinc!

 **Aquamarine's Testimony**

Aquamarine MAY: I was on Earth by assignment from Blue Diamond herself-…

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! What were you doing there?

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! Blue Diamond just explained what she was doing. She was collecting human specimens for the zoo. Is this correct Aquamarine?

Aquamarine MAY: You mean you don't know yourself? *giggles playfully* Honestly, are either of you Zircon's paying attention?

Zircon EDGE: *Damaged animation* Mmmf! P-please continue! *Looks over at Aquamarine with an expression of pure hatred on her face*

Zircon WRIGHT: (And I thought I'd be the one getting roasted in this trial.)

Aquamarine MAY: I was collecting specific variations of humans for study in the human zoo-…

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! What sort of human variations are we talking about?

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! This has no bearing on the case.

Aquamarine MAY: Oh don't worry, Edgy…

Zircon EDGE: E-Edgy!?

Aquamarine MAY: You don't have to protect me with your lawyering thing you do.

Zircon EDGE: L-lawyering thing!?

Aquamarine MAY: I will gladly answer the question.

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! I-I object to wasting the time of this court with trivial details.

Yellow Diamond: I agree with that.

Blue Diamond: I disagree. If the witness wishes to testify regarding this matter, then let her. You're thoughts, White?

White Diamond: Hmmmm…does the defense feel that this line of questioning will have any relevance to this case?

Zircon: (It almost feels like Aquamarine is baiting me. But why would EDGE by trying so hard to keep her silent? How should I respond?)

Select your answer:

A. This question is relevant to the case.

B. This question is NOT relevant to the case.

C. I'm sorry, My Diamonds! I went momentarily insane! Please don't shatter me!

Choice Selected: A

Zircon: *Slams her hands on the holo-screen* My Diamonds, I believe that the exact details of Aquamarine's mission may hold vital information regarding this current case.

White Diamond: Very well then. If the defense feels that this has bearing on the case, we shall allow this line of questioning to continue.

Yellow Diamond: But be forewarned against the penalties for wasting our time.

Zircon: *Sweating* (I've been forewarned of the penalties just for being here.)

Blue Diamond: Please continue with your testimony, Aquamarine.

Aquamarine MAY: Oh, there's no need for that, My Diamonds.

Blue Diamond: *raising her eyebrow* Excuse me?

Aquamarine MAY: Er…uhm, what I meant to say was, that there's no need for me to speak to answer the question. I've actually got my answer right here. *Holds up a holo-recording* This was submitted in a report by a certain Peridot 5XG.

White Diamond: I see. Bailiff, please play the holo-recording for us.

(The Bailiff, a topaz, steps forward and takes the holo-recording from Aquamarine before activating the recording.)

Zircon WRIGHT: (Okay, this is it. I'd better pay attention to this).

 **Holo-Recording**

Peridot: Ugh…this gem tech is simply archaic.

( _Suddenly, a strange creature, exactly like the creature accused of being Rose Quartz, enters the room_.)

Steven: I don't know. I think it looks pretty cool. Hi! I'm Steven.

Peridot: There appears to be an infestation of…Steven, in the kindergarten.

Steven: Aw, I'm not so bad once you get to know me.

Peridot: And how many more Stevens are present in this area?

Steven: Oh…just me.

Peridot: Meh, that's a relief. So tell me, have Stevens replaced…humans? As the dominant species on Earth?

Steven: Oh no, there's lots of humans! My dad, Connie, Lars and Sadie, The Mailman, Onion…I think. Lot's of people.

End of Recording.

 **Holo-Recording added to Court Record**

White: Hmm…I see, so you were collecting the human variants listed in this recording.

Aquamarine MAY: That is correct, My Diamonds.

Blue Diamond: Please add this to your testimony then.

Aquamarine MAY: Gladly, My Diamonds.

Sapphire: Zinc, something was _really_ odd about that recording just now.

Zircon WRIGHT: I agree with you. But I can't find a contradiction just yet. Let's see what else Aquamarine has to say.

 **Aquamarine's Testimony**

Aquamarine MAY: So as I was saying, I was collecting specific variations of humans, as listed in a report by Peridot 5XG, for study in the human zoo, specifically a My Dad, a Connie, a Lars, a Sadie, a The Mailman, and an Onion I Think.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! For what reason were these humans being collected?

Aquamarine MAY: *Smirks smugly* For reasons the diamonds will decide, of course.

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating* (Way to keep it vague, Aquamarine.)

Zircon EDGE: Please continue with your testimony.

Aquamarine MAY: I had just managed to find all the human samples requested by Blue Diamond, when I also discovered Rose Quartz and apprehended her.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! How did you discover Rose Quartz?

Aquamarine: I found her, of course. Naturally I decided to multi-task while I was fulfilling My Diamond's wishes, so I also searched for Rose Quartz. I saw Rose Quartz and I found her, didn't I?

Zircon WRIGHT: *Slams hands against the holo-screen* Aquamarine! You are under oath! Answer the question, truthfully!

Aquamarine: What is this!?

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! Aquamarine has already answered your question, WRIGHT. She discovered Rose Quartz while collecting human samples for the zoo.

Zircon WRIGHT: *Shakes her head "no"* My Diamonds, Aquamarine's last statement was clearly faulty!

Aquamarine: Are you claiming that I was lying!? Who do you think I am!

Yellow Diamond: Zircon WRIGHT! You are wasting our time! There is absolutely no contradiction whatsoever in Aquamarine's testimony!

White Diamond: I'm afraid I have to agree with Yellow Diamond.

Blue Diamond: As do I.

Zircon WRIGHT: My Diamonds, I am prepared to show evidence that Aquamarine was not looking for Rose Quartz!

White Diamond: Hmmmm. Very well then. Present to this court the evidence that shows that Aquamarine was not looking for Rose Quartz when she apprehended Rose Quartz.

Zircon WRIGHT: (This is it. The make-it or break-it moment. What should I present?)

Show the evidence that contradicts Aquamarine's statement:

Zircon's Attorney Badge

Case Summary

Overhead Map

Autopsy Report

Murder Weapon

Palanquin Info

Holo-Recording

Choice selected: Holo-Recording

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! My Diamonds, if you will recall, Aquamarine just stated that she "discovered" Rose Quartz and apprehended her.

Aquamarine: Yeah, so!?

Zircon WRIGHT: But that would have been impossible!

Aquamarine: What!?

Zircon WRIGHT: My Diamonds, please view the recording Aquamarine presented again.

( _They listen to the recording._ )

My Diamonds, notice anything strange about this recording?

Yellow Diamond: I see nothing strange with the list. What are you driving at, Zircon?

Zircon WRIGHT: I agree, there is nothing strange about the list, but I was not referring to the list.

White Diamond: Then what were you referring to?

Zircon WRIGHT: My Diamonds, notice the identity of the creature giving the list of human variants. What does it call itself?

Blue Diamond: It calls itself a Steven.

Zircon WRIGHT: Correct, My Diamond. Also, if you would note the appearance of the Steven in this recording and the appearance of the defendant.

Blue Diamond: Why, they look exactly the same!

Jury: *excited mutterings*

White Diamond: Order! Order! *Slams down gavel*

Yellow Diamond: So Rose Quartz decided to shape shift herself into a Steven. What is your point, Zircon? You have none! I object to the defense's shameless wasting of this court's time!

Zircon WRIGHT: (Gee, who's the real prosecutor here?) *Slams hands on the holo-screen* My Diamonds, while I admit the distinct possibility that Rose Quartz shape shifted herself into a Steven, the real question here is why the witness would think of abducting the defendant, on the pretext of her being the rebel leader, Rose Quartz, when the defendant clearly appeared to be a Steven!

Aquamarine MAY: *Damaged animation* Erg!

Zircon WRIGHT: Well, Aquamarine? What was the _real_ reason you abducted the defendant? What made you think a Steven was Rose Quartz?

Aquamarine MAY: Y-you Zircons! You think you're _so_ very clever! Twisting around my words like that! You have no idea who you're talking to! I'm an Aquamarine! I don't make mistakes! I knew the defendant was Rose Quartz!

Zircon WRIGHT: How did you know the defendant was Rose Quartz, when the defendant clearly resembled the Steven in the report?

Aquamarine MAY: Oh, you _really_ want to know, do you? Well let me tell you, Zircon! The defendant ADMITTED to being Rose Quartz!

Zircon WRIGHT: …!

Sapphire: …!

Zircon EDGE: *Maintains a stoic expression*

Yellow Diamond: *Smiles smugly*

Blue Diamond: *Face contorts with fury*

White Diamond: …! Well…this is certainly a critical detail. Why was this left out of your original testimony?

Aquamarine MAY: *Smiles innocently* Oh, of course I was going to include it in my testimony. But that mean old Zircon wouldn't let me speak.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Are you kidding me!?) My Diamonds, convicting the defendant of being Rose Quartz on the basis of its words alone would be unjust! It could just as easily have claimed it was Pink Diamond or-…!

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! Tsk…Tsk… *Wags her finger at WRIGHT* We have a witness who can affirm that the identity of the defendant is indeed Rose Quartz.

Zircon WRIGHT: Whaaaaaaa-…!

Sapphire: This is bad!

White Diamond: Then please present this witness.

Zircon EDGE: The prosecution calls Ruby to the stand!

Zircon WRIGHT: (Great, proving that the defendant was not Rose Quartz was my best shot at winning the case. But if old EDGE has found a witness that can identify the defendant as Rose Quartz, I'm not sure what I'll be able to do for her!)

(Aquamarine exits the stand and a ruby with a gem for her left eye takes the stand.)

Zircon EDGE: Please state your name and profession to this court.

Ruby: Ruby-IF4, Cut 4ND! I serve as a loyal soldier for the Gem Empire!

Zircon EDGE: Please state how you know the defendant.

Ruby: I only know the defendant as a traitor! A vicious murderer who shattered Pink Diamond! I heard the defendant's confession myself!

White Diamond: I see. Please testify to this court regarding how you came to identify the defendant as Rose Quartz.

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating* (This is bad…)

 **Ruby's Testimony**

Ruby: I fought in the war for Earth 5750 years ago.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! Where exactly did you fight?

Ruby: ON EARTH! DANG IT! Weren't you paying attention!?

Zircon WRIGHT: No, I mean, yes! What I was meaning to ask was-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! *Slams hand on holographic screen* WRIGHT, the witness has already answered your question.

Zircon WRIGHT: (No she hasn't! I was meaning to ask where exactly on Earth she had fought!)

Zircon EDGE: You will refrain from further pursuing this absurd line of questioning.

Yellow Diamond: I move to uphold the prosecution's objection.

Blue Diamond: Upheld.

White Diamond: Upheld by unanimous vote. WRIGHT, you will cease asking such absurd questions, especially when the witnessed has already explained herself. Understood?

Zircon WRIGHT: *sweating*

Yellow Diamond: UNDERSTOOD!?

Zircon WRIGHT: Gah! Y-yes, My Diamonds!

White Diamond: Please continue with your testimony.

Ruby: I've witnessed first-hand the tactics and powers the villainous Rose Quartz has used!

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! How exactly did you come to witness Rose Quartz in action?

Ruby: …it's…hard to talk about…

Zircon WRIGHT: Ruby! Answer the question!

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! *Air slaps WRIGHT* WRIGHT, the witness has been through some exceedingly traumatic experiences during her time of service in the Earth war! I will not allow you to further traumatize her with such hateful speech!

Zircon WRIGHT: *shocked* (So what!? I'm not allowed to press the witnesses now!? I thought she was under oath to testify!)

Blue Diamond: Objection upheld.

Yellow Diamond: Seconded.

White Diamond: Agreed. *slams gavel*

Blue Diamond: Zircon WRIGHT, you will refrain from upsetting the witness. Is that understood?

Zircon WRIGHT: Yes, my Diamond.

Blue Diamond: Very well then. Ruby, please explain to this court how you came to witness Rose Quartz's battle tactics and abilities.

Ruby: Yes, My Diamond. Forgive me for having difficulty speaking earlier. It's just so…horrible.

Zircon EDGE: What exactly did you see? Please testify.

Ruby: It happened so fast. I was on my regular guard duty. I was one of many gems assigned to protect Pink Diamond. And that's when I saw her! I saw Rose Quartz attack Pink Diamond and shatter her gem!

Zircon WRIGHT: …!

Sapphire: …!

Blue Diamond: *pained expression*

Yellow Diamond: *raises her eyebrow*

White Diamond: …! So you saw it then? You saw Rose Quartz first-hand as she shattered Pink Diamond?

Ruby: True, My Diamonds. I had seen Rose Quartz before in battle, so I could recognize her from afar from where I was standing at guard. But I had never seen her like this! Before any of us could even react, I saw Rose Quartz plunge her blade into Pink Diamond, and shatter her!

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! Uhm…(I guess I've got to be gentle now)…please explain to this court, how exactly you were able to identify the assailant as Rose Quartz.

Ruby: There was only one Rose Quartz left that was still free! After Rose Quartz's betrayal, all the other Rose Quartz's ever created were punished and bubbled forever! By the time of Pink Diamond's assassination, we could all recognize the rebel leader, Rose Quartz! And there she is! Standing right in this courtroom like the villainous murderer she is!

Zircon WRIGHT: OBJECTION! You still haven't explained how you've come to the conclusion that the defendant is Rose Quartz! Was she wearing a Steven disguise at the time of the-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! *Slams hand on holo-screen* Zircon WRIGHT! You have gone far enough! The witness was merely recounting how she came to know Rose Quartz from the past in order to show this court how she came to recognize the defendant as Rose Quartz in the present time. Please continue your testimony, Ruby.

Ruby: Gladly. After the gem war ended, I was reassigned to another task.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! What other task, exactly, were you assigned to do?

Ruby: Just shut up, okay! I was about to say it!

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating* (Remind me to write a memo to myself to never get in a fight with a ruby.)

Ruby: I had been assigned by My Diamond to recover a Jasper she had sent to Earth.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! Why had this Jasper been sent to earth?

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! This line of questioning has no bearing on the current case.

Yellow Diamond: Objection sustained.

Blue Diamond: Sustained.

White Diamond: Sustained by unanimous vote. *slams down gavel*

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating* (I have no friends here.)

Ruby: That's when I met Rose Quartz again! She tricked my fellow Ruby soldiers, threw us out an airlock, and trapped me in space!

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! How did you know that it was Rose Quartz who did it?

Ruby: Because I was trapped in space with her!

Zircon WRIGHT: Wait…so you're saying that when Rose Quartz threw you out the airlock, she ended up trapped in space herself?

Ruby: That's right! I was sent adrift! Right along with the dastardly Rose Quartz!

Zircon WRIGHT: But you still haven't explained how you came to the conclusion that the defendant is-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! Zircon WRIGHT, I can understand that you are trying to find contradictions in the witness's testimony, but really? I believe you could use a few lessons on patience and how it is impolite to constantly interrupt someone before they have finished speaking.

Zircon WRIGHT: (But I'm a lawyer! How am I supposed to cross examine the witnesses if I don't interrupt them!?)

Zircon EDGE: Please continue.

Ruby: My gem got cracked by a piece of space debris. At the time, the defendant was disguised as she is now, so I didn't know who she was. Until she used her powers to HEAL MY GEM!

Blue Diamond: …!

Yellow Diamond: *Smiles knowingly*

White Diamond: I see.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! Ruby, you're not making any sense. Why would a rebel leader like Rose Quartz, a sworn enemy to the Gem Empire, choose to heal your gem?

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! Tsk…tsk…*Smiles smugly before wagging her finger at Zircon WRIGHT* Ah, but it seems you are missing the whole point here, WRIGHT. What other gem has the ability to heal other gems BUT A ROSE QUARTZ!?

Zircon WRIGHT: Gah! *Damaged animation*

Zircon EDGE: The prosecution rests its case. We have a witness who had first-hand knowledge of Rose Quartz's abilities from her time of service in the Earth war, and who could recognize such powers as belonging exclusively to Rose Quartz when such powers were used by the defendant. We have multiple witnesses who have testified of the defendant's confession to being Rose Quartz and to have being the one who shattered Pink Diamond. Ergo, the defendant _is_ Rose Quartz and Rose Quartz is guilty of gemocide!

Zircon WRIGHT: …!

Sapphire: …!

Blue Diamond: …

Yellow Diamond: Whelp, I'm convinced. Time to execute.

Blue Diamond: Not yet! The defense still has to present.

Zircon WRIGHT: *whispering* Sapphire, have you gotten anything from your future vision? Anything at all that might help us?

Sapphire: *clenching her fists and screwing up her face in concentration* I-I'm trying. But, but I can't…see…anything.

White Diamond: Indeed. Does the defense have anything to say?

Sapphire: We can't give up now! We've got to speak up! There must have been a contradiction somewhere in that Ruby's testimony! Zinc?

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating buckets of sweat* (Crap! What the heck am I supposed to do now!? I don't have any evidence! I wasn't even given time to prepare! What do I do!? What do I do!?)

Yellow Diamond: Well!?

Zircon WRIGHT: What do I do!?

A. Speak up.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Run for your life before you get shattered.

Choice Selected: A

Zircon WRIGHT: Well, I uh…first…before I present my well thought out case, I'd uh…like to point out that Rose did hand herself in!

Sapphire: Really, Zinc?

Zircon WRIGHT: *whispering* Well I don't see you helping much!

Sapphire: *gasps before tears start welling up in her eye*

Yellow Diamond: The court remembers and the court doesn't care.

Zircon WRIGHT: Well, uh, right! Uhm…guiltocent! I mean! Innoguilty! That is to say, the word, "innocent" can mean many things, including uh…

Steven: I did it, alright!

Sapphire: …!

Zircon EDGE: *Smiles smugly*

Zircon WRIGHT: W-wait, stop! (This is bad!)

Blue Diamond: NO! I move to immediately continue with Rose Quartz's testimony.

Yellow Diamond: Oh, if you must.

White Diamond: Very well. We shall hear what Rose has to say. The defendant will take the stand. *Slams down gavel*

Zircon WRIGHT: (Nooooooooo!)

Zircon EDGE: Please state your name for the record.

Steven: I-I'm Rose Quartz! And, and I'm guilty!

Blue Diamond: *Narrows eyes at Steven*

Zircon WRIGHT: (What are you doing!?) Please! Don't say that!

Zircon EDGE: Please testify to this court.

 **Rose Quartz's Testimony**

Steven: Everything you said I did, I did. And I did it by myself! I'm sorry! Just let my friend go! And leave the Earth alone!

Zircon WRIGHT: …

Yellow Diamond: Hah! Sounds like a solid confession to me!

Blue Diamond: How? How did you do it?

Steven: Huh?

Blue Diamond: *Leans in closer* How did you shatter Pink Diamond!?

Steven: Uhm…well…I did it on Earth. In front of Pink Diamond's Palanquin. I was probably like, "Stop!" and she was all like, "No!" and so we fought…I think…and…she probably did some cool moves…uh…I probably did some cool stuff too…s-some jump kicks and stuff…

Sapphire: Zinc, this sounds _way_ too fishy! There are clearly a ton of holes in the defendant's testimony.

Zircon WRIGHT: You're right. None of what "Rose" is saying is making any sense. (But what evidence do I have that could show a contradiction?) Should I raise an objection now?

Select your answer:

A. Raise an objection.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Quit and go out for some Earth burgers. I'm sure Sapphire would love those.

Choice selected: A

Zircon WRIGHT: OBJECTION! You're honor, there are clearly holes in the defendant's-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! *Slams hand on holo-screen* You are out of line, WRIGHT! You will wait until given express permission from the Diamonds _before_ starting your cross examination!

Zircon WRIGHT: W-what!? (That makes no sense!? Surely the other diamonds will object to this absurdity!)

Blue Diamond: You are correct, EDGE. WRIGHT! I expressly began questioning the defendant so I could hear her testimony. _Not_ so you could silence her in a misguided effort to win your case!

Yellow Diamond: A futile effort if I ever saw one.

White Diamond: I have to agree. WRIGHT, we understand that you are under a lot of pressure with your assignment to defend a rebel of the Gem Empire.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Glad to know you're all oh-so-concerned for me.)

White Diamond: But Zircon EDGE is correct. You will be given your time to cross-examine the witness _after_ the witness has given her testimony. Understood?

Zircon WRIGHT: U-understood, My Diamonds.

Yellow Diamond: Good, because further outbursts like that will be penalized. By holding you in contempt of court!

Zircon WRIGHT: *Gulp!*

Sapphire: Contempt of court? What is that?

Zircon WRIGHT: It means we will be ejected from the courtroom. We'd basically lose.

Yellow Diamond: Well? Does the defense understand?

Zircon WRIGHT: Y-yes, My Diamond.

Yellow Diamond: Then I move to penalize any further outbursts from the defense by holding them in contempt of court.

Blue Diamond: I am in agreement with this.

White Diamond: As am I. *Slams down gavel* The defendant will continue with her testimony. Any further outbursts from the defense will be penalized.

Zircon: (This is just getting worse and worse!)

Steven: *Hangs down head sadly while Blue Diamond leans in to listen* But I was most likely deeply conflicted about shattering her.

Blue Diamond: *Eyes widen.*

Steven: I was definitely crying. Probably had to use…The Breaking Point to do it.

Blue Diamond: *Eyes grow even wider after hearing the last statement* IT WAS A SWORD!

( _A flash of blue light illuminates the room. All throughout the room, gems everywhere begin involuntarily crying._ )

Sapphire: *Crying* Zinc…I…I can feel her…emotions. Sh-she really cared about her.

Zircon: *Weeping* (I know…I can feel it…) *Wipes away tears* (One thing's for certain…there is no way Blue Diamond is ever going to forgive Rose for what she did. How am I supposed to defend Rose after she hurt Blue Diamond this deeply?)

Blue Diamond: *Weeping* You…shattered her…with a sword!

Zircon EDGE: *wipes a tear from her eye before resuming a professional stoic expression* Rose, I will remind you that you are under oath to tell the truth. Please amend your testimony to reflect the known facts. You used a sword to shatter Pink Diamond, did you not?

Sapphire: What!? But that's ridiculous!? They can't do that!?

Zircon WRIGHT: (Are the Diamonds really gonna allow this? EDGE is clearly leading the witness! But what can I do now? They said they'd penalize any further outbursts from me! If I don't say anything, we lose! But if I speak up, we lose!)

 **Steven's revised testimony**

Steven: Th-that's right. I-I shattered Pink Diamond, with my sword.

Blue Diamond: *weeping uncontrollably*

Yellow Diamond: That's quite enough out of you!

Zircon EDGE: Seems pretty concise to me. I move to immediately proceed with your verdict.

Yellow Diamond: Indeed.

Zircon WRIGHT: (But wait! I thought you said I'd be given a chance to cross-examine the defendant! Should I raise an objection?)

Select your answer:

A. Raise an objection.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Start your own gem rebellion with Sapphire as your general.

Choice selected: A  
Zircon WRIGHT: *Slams hands against the holo-screen* M-my diamonds! I must object to this!

Yellow Diamond: Oh what is it now!?

Blue Diamond: *Angrily raises her eyebrow*

White Diamond: I believe you have wasted enough of this court's time already. You _were_ warned about making further outbursts.

Zircon WRIGHT: I must object to this court moving to immediately proceed with their verdict! I claim the right to cross-examine the defendant's testimony!

Yellow Diamond: What nonsense is this!? You have no right whatsoever! You have spoken out of line and must be held in contempt of court!

Blue Diamond: *Slowly wipes away tears before regarding Zircon WRIGHT with a thoughtful expression* Hmmmm.

Yellow Diamond: Well…aren't we in agreement? Zircon WRIGHT was warned!

Blue Diamond: Zircon was warned. *Wipes away a tear* But she did stay silent after being warned. And we did say that she would be given an opportunity to cross-examine the witness. What say you, White?

White Diamond: …Hmmm…although out-of-line, Zircon WRIGHT _is_ correct in stating that she has the right to cross-examine the defendant's testimony, especially after we promised her time to do so. Does the prosecution have anything to say?

Zircon EDGE: *Smiles smugly* Tut, tut, WRIGHT. Ever so full of surprises. But I must warn you that you have pushed yourself to the very limit already. If you choose to cross-examine the defendant's _revised testimony_ then you may do so. You will flounder about asking meaningless questions, and then, if you find no contradictions there, then I expect you to accept the consequences, by being held in contempt of court!

Zircon WRIGHT: (The revised testimony! But there was nothing there! And you pretty much spoon-fed her that testimony!)

Yellow Diamond: *Nods her head* I have heard enough of WRIGHT's inane babbling. I move to hold Zircon WRIGHT in contempt of court should he further waste our time.

White Diamond: Seconded.

Blue Diamond: I'm afraid I must agree. Though I do wish to know exactly how Pink Diamond was shattered.

Zircon EDGE: Well, WRIGHT, do you accept these terms?

Zircon WRIGHT: (These are some pretty high-stakes terms. But what more do I have to lose?)

Select your answer:

A. Accept the terms.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Pronounce Rose Quartz guilty as heck.

Choice selected: A

Zircon WRIGHT: The defense accepts the terms of the prosecution! (Even though I have absolutely no idea what kind of contradiction there is in that _extremely_ short testimony.)

White Diamond: Very well then. We shall hold a short recess before resuming. *Slams down gavel.*

 **Era 2 Cycle 5017: Homeworld**

 **District Court Lobby 1**

Zircon WRIGHT: *pacing nervously back and forth* What were you thinking, Rose Quartz!? What did you expect to gain from confessing!? Your testimony didn't even make sense! Maybe this, probably that, what the heck do you mean by that!? Why aren't you even telling the truth!?

Steven: I-I just…I don't really know how it happened, okay?

Zircon WRIGHT: Don't tumble my rocks! This case is going to oblivion in a hand-basket, and now, to make matters worse, unless I can find some contradiction in your _revised_ testimony, which probably isn't even true, then I'll be held in contempt of court, or worse! Shattered!

Sapphire: *Wiping tears from her eye as she sobs* I-I'm sorry, Zinc.

Zircon WRIGHT: *pauses in her ranting* W-what do you mean, Sapphire?

Sapphire: You were right. This case is going down the drain and I've been no help at all. I've been completely useless.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Oh no. I didn't mean to upset Sapphire. I mean…if I think about it, she really hasn't done much…but I know she's been trying. What should I tell her?)

Select your answer:

A. Yeah, you pretty much are useless.

B. Of course you're not useless!

C. Say nothing. Fuse with her instead.

Choice selected: B

Zircon WRIGHT: Uhm…well…I mean…you're still learning, but…but you're not useless! Of course I need you! I need you right now! Why do you think I let you come along with me!?

Sapphire: *wipes away her tears* It's okay, Zinc. I know you're trying to be nice. But it's true. I don't know anything about being an attorney, and I can't even use my future vision.

Steven: But you shouldn't beat yourself up about that! Zircon's right! I've seen you while you're out there! You've been trying to do your best! I'm just sorry that I'm getting you both in trouble. I wish I could remember. I really do. It's just…I honestly don't know what happened.

Zircon WRIGHT: You don't know what happened?

Steven: *Shakes his head "no."*

Sapphire: Zinc?

Zircon WRIGHT: You don't know how it happened. *begins pacing* I get it now. That's why they're asking you how you did, because it doesn't make sense!

Sapphire: Zinc, have you figured something out?

Zircon WRIGHT: It's just a hunch, but it's the best we've got right now. Let's hope it can actually make a difference in the courtroom.

 **Era 2 Cycle 5017: Homeworld**

 **District Court Room 1**

White Diamond: *Bangs her gavel* This court will now come to order. Zircon WRIGHT, when we last convened, you claimed that there was a contradiction in the defendant's testimony.

Zircon WRIGHT: That is correct, My Diamond.

White Diamond: Then we will proceed with the cross-examination of the defendant's testimony.

Yellow Diamond: And be forewarned of the consequences that await your failure to point out any contradictions.

Zircon WRIGHT: *Gulp*

Zircon EDGE: Rose, you're testimony once again. The truthful one.

 **Steven's Testimony**

Steven: Uhm, right. I-I shattered Pink Diamond, with my sword.

Zircon WRIGHT: HOLD IT! How exactly did you manage to-…

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! *Slams hand on holo-screen* Evidence, WRIGHT! You were given this opportunity to cross examine the defendant's testimony on the grounds that you had evidence that showed a contradiction, not because we wanted you to idly chat with her! My Diamonds, I believe we have heard enough. I believe it is high-time Zircon WRIGHT kept her word.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Wh-what!? So that's it!? I'm not allowed to ask _any_ questions!? But there's nothing in Rose's so-called "revised" testimony! How is anyone supposed to learn anything from that!?)

White Diamond: Zircon WRIGHT, do you see a contradiction here!?

Sapphire: Zinc, we can't be silent, there has to be something!

Zircon WRIGHT: …

Blue Diamond: Do you have any evidence to present!?

Zircon WRIGHT: N-no, My Diamonds.

Blue Diamond: *looks disappointed* Then you have left us with no choice. We must penalize any further remarks from you by holding you in contempt of court.

Yellow Diamond: Ugh, finally!

White Diamond: *Nods her head* I'm sorry, WRIGHT, but you _were_ warned. *Slams down her gavel* This will conclude the cross-examination of the defendant. All that is left is for us to pass down our verdict.

Zircon WRIGHT: (No! Noooooooooooooooo!)

Sapphire: Zinc! Do something!

Zircon WRIGHT: (But I can't.)

Yellow Diamond: Guilty of all charges and deserving of immediate shattering

Zircon WRIGHT: (I don't want to let this happen! But I can't do or say anything either!)

Blue Diamond: *Sighs* Guilty…guilty of all charges.

White Diamond: With two votes already in favor of Rose Quartz's guilty verdict, I see no point in prolonging this session. In the case of Pink Diamond's gemocide, this court finds Rose Quartz…

T-

?: HOLD IT!

White Diamond: …?

Blue Diamond: *Gasp!*

Yellow Diamond: …! Who said that!?

Sapphire: It was me!

Blue Diamond: What is going on? Have you seen some sort of vision we should be aware of?

Sapphire: No! I haven't! Rose! Your testimony stinks! It's completely unclear how you shattered Rose Quartz! Tell the truth! What really happened!?

Blue Diamond: What is this!?

Yellow Diamond: SILENCE!

White Diamond: O-order! ORDER! *Slams down gavel* You are out of line, Sapphire! This court does not acknowledge the last statement! Cease and desist at once!

Sapphire: Tell them, Rose! Tell them what really happened!

Steven: I don't get it! I've confessed! What more do you want to hear!?

Yellow Diamond: SHUT UP!

Sapphire: What really happened!?

Steven: I-it's like I told you! I was alone when I did it! I saw Pink Diamond's Palanquin on the hill, so I charged straight up the hill towards Pink Diamond's Palanquin, she stepped out, and I shattered her!

Yellow Diamond: ENOUGH! This court holds the defense in contempt of court! Bailiff, escort Zircon WRIGHT and that Sapphire out of this room! Immediately! They are in contempt of court and must leave!

Zircon WRIGHT: (No! No! No!)

Sapphire: Wait! I was the one who made the outburst, My Diamonds, I should be the one to leave! Zinc is innocent!

Zircon EDGE: Hah! *wags finger at Sapphire* What's the difference? All that remains now is for the guilty verdict to be declared. Isn't that right, Zircon WRIGHT?

Select your answer:

A. Wrong

B. Right

C. Present and accounted for

Choice selected: A

Zircon WRIGHT: *Slams hands against holo-screen* Wrong!

Zircon EDGE: What?

Zircon WRIGHT: Didn't you hear what the defendant just said? She said she charged straight up the hill towards Pink Diamond's Palanquin! That wasn't in the testimony before! That alters her testimony, and I have the right to cross-examine it!

Yellow Diamond: It's too late for that! You are in contempt of court and the guilty verdict has already been handed down! Bailiff, do your duty! Escort Zircon WRIGHT out of this court!

Blue Diamond: NO!

Yellow Diamond: *Shocked* W-what!?

Blue Diamond: It is our duty to hear all the facts in order to hand down the appropriate verdict in all cases. With new evidence coming forward, I rescind my guilty verdict and motion for this trial to continue with Zircon WRIGHT's cross examination.

Yellow Diamond: *Damaged animation* Erg!

Blue Diamond: All that remains is for White Diamond to make her decision. If I recall, you did not yet decide whether or not to declare Rose Quartz guilty, correct?

White Diamond: *tapping her fingers while closing her eyes in deep thought* …The court acknowledges the defendant's right to cross-examine the new testimony.

Yellow Diamond: W-w-what!? But Zircon WRIGHT can't do any cross-examinations now! She's in contempt of court!

Sapphire: Wrong! I was the one who made the outburst! If you need to punish someone, punish me!

Blue Diamond: *Nodding her head in approval* Very well then. I motion to have the Sapphire escorted out of this courtroom for being in contempt of court. Is the motion seconded?

White Diamond: Seconded.

Yellow Diamond: This is absurd! I am opposed to this nonsense!

White Diamond: …then it appears we have reached a decision by a two-to-one margin. Bailiff, please escort Sapphire out of the court.

Sapphire: I've done what I can for you, Zinc. Now the rest is up to you. Make it count!

Zircon WRIGHT: Sapphire…

Sapphire: Don't worry, Zinc, I believe in you!

White Diamond: *Slams down gavel* Well Zircon WRIGHT, you are certainly full of surprises, but do not make the mistake of thinking we will continue to exercise such leniency with you. Immediately present to this court the evidence that contradicts the defendant's new testimony.

Zircon: (This is it, time to make Sapphire's sacrifice worth it.) *Slams hands down on holo-screen before pointing at the diamonds* I do have evidence to present, and I present:

Show the evidence that contradicts Rose's testimony:

Zircon's Attorney Badge

Case Summary

Overhead Map

Autopsy Report

Murder Weapon

Palanquin Info

Holo-Recording

Choice selected: Overhead Map.

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! My Diamonds, if you will recall the location where Pink Diamond was shattered.

Zircon EDGE: OJBECTION! We are all aware of Pink Diamond's location. This, however, has nothing to do with whether or not Rose Quartz shattered Pink Diamond!

White Diamond: I must agree with Zircon EDGE. I too fail to see how this bears any relevance to the case at hand.

Yellow Diamond: Just another waste of time. We should shatter WRIGHT as well while we're at it!

Blue Diamond: Can you prove that Pink Diamond's location has any relevance to this case?

Select your answer:

A. Oh, woops! Wrong evidence! What I meant to say was…

B. Of course the location has relevance to the case!

C. Ah, ah, AH! I'm having a seizure! Gah! *Pretend to start foaming at the mouth*

Choice selected: B

Zircon WRIGHT: Of course the location has relevance to this case! I am even prepared to say that it might be the key to this entire case! The contradiction is evidently displayed on this map of the events!

Blue Diamond: *Nods her head* A bold claim, WRIGHT, though I suppose I shouldn't expect any less than you. Very well then, please show what part of the map contradicts the defendant's testimony.

Select your answer:

A. The hill.

B. The Palanquin.

C. The soldiers.

Choice selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! *taps the circle of soldiers on the map* My Diamonds if you will recall, Pink Diamond had been at war with Rose Quartz for an extended period of time. During that time, she had amassed a large compliment of gems to protect her. Rose Quartz was a recognized threat to her safety at the time, and if you will recall in a previous statement…

(Ruby: There was only one Rose Quartz left that was still free! After Rose Quartz's betrayal, all the other Rose Quartz's ever created were punished and bubbled forever! By the time of Pink Diamond's assassination, we could all recognize the rebel leader, Rose Quartz!)

Zircon WRIGHT: At the time of her death, Pink Diamond had literally surrounded herself with highly professional gem guards, most of which would have been highly capable of taking down a Rose Quartz, especially one acting alone. There were no Rose Quartz in Pink Diamond's army, making it impossible for Rose Quartz to blend in. Furthermore, Pink Diamond's entourage had been stationed so that they enclosed Pink Diamond in a perfect perimeter. Her soldiers would have been able to spot a Rose Quartz coming from a mile away. Therefore, how does the defendant explain charging straight through Rose Quartz's army and making it all the way up the hill to Pink Diamond, alone, without being apprehended!?

Steven: …? That is strange!

Zircon EDGE: *Damaged animation* Oof!

Yellow Diamond: OBJECTION!

Zircon: …! (Did the judge just object?)

Yellow Diamond: This is ludicrous reasoning! It's clear Rose Quartz did it, she must have just slipped past the soldiers!

Blue Diamond: While I find your argument compelling, even admirable, I'm afraid I must agree with Yellow. The fact that it would have been difficult for Rose Quartz to have assassinated Pink Diamond does not mean she did not manage to find a way.

White Diamond: Well, WRIGHT, do you acknowledge the fact that it would have indeed been possible for Pink Diamond to sneak past the soldiers and approach Pink Diamond without being discovered, as unlikely as that may have been?

Select your answer:

A. I acknowledge the possibility.

B. I do not acknowledge the possibility.

C. Aw…possibility…what a funny word.

Choice Selected: B

Zircon WRIGHT: *Slams hands against holo-screen* I do not acknowledge the possibility, because the fact remains that it would have been nigh _impossible_ for Rose Quartz to even approach Pink Diamond and shatter her!

Yellow Diamond: *Slams fists against throne* You are speaking nonsense, Zircon! Nonsense!

White Diamond: Are you prepared to back up this latest claim with evidence?

Zircon WRIGHT: Of course I am, My Diamonds!

Blue Diamond: Very well then. Show this court the evidence that proves that Rose Quartz could not have approached Pink Diamond to shatter her.

Choose the evidence that proves that Rose Quartz could not have approached Pink Diamond:

Zircon's Attorney Badge

Case Summary

Overhead Map

Autopsy Report

Murder Weapon

Palanquin Info

Holo-Recording

Choice selected: Palanquin Info

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! My Diamonds, if you will recall, at the time of the incident, Pink Diamond was riding inside of her private Palanquin.

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! WRIGHT, we are all aware of that! Whether or not Pink Diamond was riding inside of a Palanquin or not has no relevance to whether or not Rose Quartz shattered her!

Zircon WRIGHT: OBJECTION! It does matter! And I can prove it!

Blue Diamond: I must admit, I am curious now. WRIGHT, please explain to this court what about the Palanquin makes it relevant to this case.

Select your answer:

A. The fact that Palanquins are reserved for Diamonds.

B. The fact that Palanquins are large.

C. The security features of the Palanquins.

D. The location of the Palanquin.

Choice selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! My Diamonds, if you will recall, the Palanquin is equipped with specialized screens which give the occupants a clear view of what is going on outside of their Palanquin. Furthermore, in the case of an emergency, the Palanquin is equipped with the ability to not only run from danger, but fly far away from a threat. And this, again, is not even taking into account the significant entourage normally in a Diamond's retinue.

Yellow Diamond: And your point?

Zircon WRIGHT: Even if we grant the possibility of Rose Quartz sneaking past Pink Diamond's guards, how did Rose Quartz manage to avoid being noticed by either Pink Diamond or her pearl attendant? And how did she manage to destroy Pink Diamond before the Palanquin could enable her to escape like it was designed to do?

Yellow Diamond: So she was swift as well as stealthy! She destroyed her before they could react!

Zircon WRIGHT: (Gee, by the time this is over, you're gonna turn Rose Quartz into some kind of omnipotent demi-goddess! Better not say that though.) *Shakes head* Even if Rose Quartz had been quick, there is still one other thing that doesn't make sense in the defendant's testimony.

White Diamond: What are you driving at?

Blue Diamond: Please explain.

Zircon WRIGHT: I will. (What was it again?)

Select your answer:

A. I was alone when I did it!

B. I saw Pink Diamond's Palanquin on the hill!

C. I charged straight up the hill towards Pink Diamond's Palanquin!

D. She stepped out,

E. and I shattered her!

Choice selected: D

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! *Slams hands on holo-screen* My Diamonds, something in the defendant's testimony caught my attention. Something that makes absolutely no sense any way you slice it.

Yellow Diamond: Nothing didn't make sense! You're just ignoring the fact that we had _witnesses_ who saw Rose Quartz!

White Diamond: Yellow is correct, Zircon. It does seem unlikely that the witnesses could have been wrong. What exactly do you claim didn't make sense.

Blue Diamond: Explain what about the testimony doesn't make sense.

Zircon WRIGHT: The defendant just claimed that she saw Pink Diamond step outside her Palanquin. However, given the fact that Rose Quartz was a well-known threat at the time, and that it would have been nigh impossible for Rose Quartz to sneak up on Pink Diamond without her awareness, how is it then that Pink Diamond would come to the conclusion to step outside of her palanquin, with a known enemy waiting outside, rather than summon her guards or flee?

White Diamond: …

Blue Diamond: …

Yellow Diamond: Erg! This is baseless conjecture! How are we supposed to know what was going through Pink Diamond's head at the time!? Maybe she wanted to fight Rose Quartz herself!

Blue Diamond: Are you suggesting Pink Diamond was being stupid?

Yellow Diamond: Wha- of course not!? If anything, it's the defense that's defaming Pink Diamond's legacy, by shamelessly defending Rose Quartz when it is blindly obvious that she's guilty!

Zircon WRIGHT: *Shakes her head* No, My Diamonds. It could not have been Rose Quartz who convinced Pink Diamond to leave her Palanquin. For that to have happened, it must have been someone close to her. Someone that Pink Diamond would have trusted to approach her, someone with the status for Pink Diamond to step outside of her Palanquin and meet, and someone with the authority to cover it up afterwards. Someone…LIKE YOU! *Points at the diamonds*

Blue Diamond: *Gasps*

White Diamond: *Eyes grow wide*

Yellow Diamond: You…traitorous…clod! You're seriously suggesting that one of us shattered Pink Diamond!?

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating* (Did I really do that!? I must have gone completely crazy!)

Yellow Diamond: I have heard enough from this idiotic Zircon! I move to immediately shatter Rose Quartz _and_ the traitorous Zircon who defended her!

Zircon WRIGHT: (I can't believe this is happening! This is just like EDGE predicted!)

Blue Diamond: NO!

Yellow Diamond: What!?

Blue Diamond: I said, "NO!" This trial is not over! Zircon is right! The defendant's statement _was_ faulty! We should investigate this further!

Yellow Diamond: This is pointless! Did you not hear what that lawyer claimed! She claimed that one of us did it! US! Such accusations constitute treason of the highest order!

Blue Diamond: No! They constitute a thorough and honest investigation! I therefore move to continue this trial!

Yellow Diamond: Are you being serious!?

Blue Diamond: White, your judgment?

White Diamond: …

Yellow Diamond: *Clenching her fists and teeth*

White Diamond: Given the clear flaws in the defendant's testimony, and the evidence presented by the defense, it is clear that we are still completely _unclear_ about what happened during the events of Pink Diamond's murder. This seems to include whether or not Rose Quartz did in fact shatter Pink Diamond. And though I _strongly_ disapprove of some of Zircon WRIGHT's claims…

Zircon WRIGHT: (Yeah, well what do you expect me to say when I've been given no time to prepare? It'd drive any Zircon crazy! Although, the more I think of it, it sadly does make the most sense right now.)

White Diamond: I cannot ignore the fact that it is the duty of this court to reach the correct verdict with the most coherent evidence possible. Therefore, I shall agree with Blue Diamond, and move that this court be continued on the next day after sufficient evidence has been gathered. WRIGHT?

Zircon WRIGHT: Y-yes, My Diamonds?

White Diamond: You have made some serious accusations. It will be your task to find some evidence to back up those wild claims.

Yellow Diamond: Or suffer the consequences.

Blue Diamond: The same duty goes for you, Zircon EDGE, if Rose Quartz is indeed the murderer of Pink Diamond, we shall need more evidence to back up that claim.

Zircon EDGE: *bowing respectfully* Indeed, My Gracious Diamonds. It shall be done.

White Diamond: This court session is now concluded.

*Slams down gavel.*

 **End of Day 1**

 **Continue on to Day 2: Investigations?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 **Thank you once again for reading. I do plan on continuing this fic, though there will be a bit of a wait for the next chapters as I have other things I need to do. In the meantime, please enjoy this chapter's blooper section.**

Blooper 1:

White Diamond: Hmmmm…does the defense feel that this line of questioning will have any relevance to this case?

Zircon: (It almost feels like Aquamarine is baiting me. But why would EDGE by trying so hard to keep her silent? How should I respond?)

Select your answer:

A. This question is relevant to the case.

B. This question is NOT relevant to the case.

C. I'm sorry, My Diamonds! I went momentarily insane! Please don't shatter me!

Choice selected: C

Zircon: I'm sorry, My Diamonds! I went momentarily insane! Please don't shatter me!

White Diamond: Very well then. The defense's insanity shall be noted in the future.

Yellow Diamond: Consequently, we shall hereafter disregard everything she says as the illogical utterances of a complete lunatic.

Blue Diamond: But we will refrain from shattering you.

Zircon: Few! *wipes some sweat from her brow* Thank you, My Diamonds. I'm glad you didn't shatter me.

Yellow Diamond: Did you hear that! She just said she was glad we didn't shatter her!

Blue Diamond: That must mean she really _wants_ to be shattered!

White Diamond: An odd request, but I suppose we can accommodate.

Zircon: Wait, wait, no, NO! *Gets smashed by White Diamond's gavel*

Blooper 2:

White Diamond: Hmmmm. Very well then. Present to this court the evidence that shows that Aquamarine was not looking for Rose Quartz when she apprehended Rose Quartz.

Zircon WRIGHT: (This is it. The make-it or break-it moment. What should I present?)

Show the evidence that contradicts Aquamarine's statement:

Zircon's Attorney Badge

Case Summary

Overhead Map

Autopsy Report

Murder Weapon

Palanquin Info

Holo-Recording

Choice Selected: Zircon's Attorney Badge

Zircon WRIGHT: TAKE THAT! My Diamonds, if you will note the fact that I have an attorney's badge, then you will know that this badge is proof that I am very smart, therefore my objections ought to be taken seriously, no matter how ludicrous they are!

Sapphire: Really, Zinc?

White Diamond: Yeah, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to assign you a penalty for that one.

Zircon WRIGHT: OBJECTION! I'm allergic to penalties!

Blue Diamond: Oh, well I guess we don't want you to get an allergic reaction. Well just give your penalty to Zircon EDGE instead.

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! Why am I getting a penalty!?

Blue Diamond: Well these penalties have to go, somewhere! And we can't harm Zircon WRIGHT when she's allergic to penalties.

Zircon EDGE: OBJECTION! My Diamonds, this is absurd! Gems can't get allergens, especially not from something insubstantial!

Zircon WRIGHT: Oh no! *cough cough* I'm also allergic to idiots! Bailiff, please escort EDGE out of the courtroom before I keel over and die.

Zircon EDGE: *Gets dragged out of the court room* Curse you WRIGHT!

Blooper 3:

White Diamond: Indeed. Does the defense have anything to say?

Sapphire: We can't give up now! We've got to speak up! There must have been a contradiction somewhere in that Ruby's testimony! Zinc?

Zircon WRIGHT: *Sweating buckets of sweat* (Crap! What the heck am I supposed to do now!? I don't have any evidence! I wasn't even given time to prepare! What do I do!? What do I do!?)

Yellow Diamond: Well!?

Zircon WRIGHT: What do I do!?

A. Speak up.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Run for your life before you get shattered.

Choice selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! *Begins running for her life*

Yellow Diamond: Oh they always think they can run. *Blasts Zircon with her powers.*

Blooper 4:

Sapphire: Zinc, this sounds _way_ too fishy! There are clearly a ton of holes in the defendant's testimony.

Zircon WRIGHT: You're right. None of what "Rose" is saying is making any sense. (But what evidence do I have that could show a contradiction?) Should I raise an objection now?

Select your answer:

A. Raise an objection.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Quit and go out for some Earth burgers. I'm sure Sapphire would love those.

Choice selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: Ah whatever, Sapphire. I'm bushed anyway. What do we say we ditch this case and go to Earth for some Earth burgers?

Sapphire: Earth burgers? What the heck are those?

Zircon WRIGHT: I have no idea, but I'm sure most "Ace Attorney" fans are laughing their heads off at this point.

Sapphire: But we can't just abandon the defendant like this!

Zircon WRIGHT: Sure we can, he's doomed anyway, and besides, you wanted to go on a vacation so…

Sapphire: Well, okay then. I'll go with you and try and Earth Burger. But I doubt I'll enjoy them, especially after you've just blatantly abandoned the defendant!

( _Immediately upon trying her first Earth burger._ )

Sapphire: WHERE HAVE THESE BEEN ALL MY LIFE!? *Shoves her face into a tenth burger*

Blooper 5:

Zircon WRIGHT: (But wait! I thought you said I'd be given a chance to cross-examine the defendant! Should I raise an objection?)

Select your answer:

A. Raise an objection.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Start your own gem rebellion with Sapphire as your general.

Choice selected: C (again)

Zircon WRIGHT: That's it! I have put up with the Diamond's tyranny for too long! I'm becoming a rebel!

Sapphire: Yeah! Rebels!

Zircon: Rebels! We're gonna shatter all the diamonds now!

Sapphire: Yeah, we're gonna…wait…I feel like this joke has already been made.

Yellow Diamond: *Squashes both of them with her fist*

Blooper 6:

Yellow Diamond: *Nods her head* I have heard enough of WRIGHT's inane babbling. I move to hold Zircon WRIGHT in contempt of court should he further waste our time.

White Diamond: Seconded.

Blue Diamond: I'm afraid I must agree. Though I do wish to know exactly how Pink Diamond was shattered.

Zircon EDGE: Well, WRIGHT, do you accept these terms?

Zircon WRIGHT: (These are some pretty high-stakes terms. But what more do I have to lose?)

Select your answer:

A. Accept the terms.

B. Wait and see what happens.

C. Pronounce Rose Quartz guilty as heck.

Choice selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: Nevermind! I was just kidding about everything. It's obvious that Rose Quartz is guilty! Guilty as all heck!

Steven: B-but you said you were gonna defend me!?

Zircon WRIGHT: Don't speak to me, traitor! You must die! Die! Die! Die!

Yellow Diamond: *Wipes a tear from her eye* I'm so proud of Zircon right now!

Blooper 7:

Sapphire: *Wiping tears from her eye as she sobs* I-I'm sorry, Zinc.

Zircon WRIGHT: *pauses in her ranting* W-what do you mean, Sapphire?

Sapphire: You were right. This case is going down the drain and I've been no help at all. I've been completely useless.

Zircon WRIGHT: (Oh no. I didn't mean to upset Sapphire. I mean…if I think about it, she really hasn't done much…but I know she's been trying. What should I tell her?)

Select your answer:

A. Yeah, you pretty much are useless.

B. Of course you're not useless!

C. Say nothing. Fuse with her instead.

Choice selected: C (What else?)

Zircon WRIGHT: *Takes Sapphire by the hand before pulling her close*

Sapphire: Uhm…Zinc…what are you…?

Zircon WRIGHT: *Dances with Sapphire until the bodies begin glowing and they merge*

Steven: Awwww, it's so beautiful!

Zircon EDGE: *Watching the whole thing* Okay, yeah, Agate GUMSHOE I need you to arrest WRIGHT and FEY for an illegal fusion. Yeah, it's pretty messed up.

Blooper 8:

Zircon EDGE: Hah! *wags finger at Sapphire* What's the difference? All that remains now is for the guilty verdict to be declared. Isn't that right, Zircon WRIGHT?

Select your answer:

A. Wrong

B. Right

C. Present and accounted for

Choice Selected: C…for some reason…

Zircon WRIGHT: *completely stupid derp face expression* Duh…present and accounted for!

Zircon EDGE: ?

Blue Diamond: I see! The fact that you are both present _and_ accounted for means that we should not ignore you! Brilliant Zircon WRIGHT! You have successfully turned this entire case in your favor!

Yellow Diamond: Wha-bu- that doesn't make any sense!

Blue Diamond: I disagree! I believe we should listen to everything Zircon WRIGHT has to say!

Yellow Diamond: …you're just trying to spite me, aren't you?

Blue Diamond: What would ever give you that idea? I also motion for Zircon EDGE to be assigned five penalties! FOR NO REASON!

White Diamond: Motion sustained!

Zircon EDGE: *Sweating* (I have no friends here.)

Blooper 9:

Blue Diamond: Can you prove that Pink Diamond's location has any relevance to this case?

Select your answer:

A. Oh, woops! Wrong evidence! What I meant to say was…

B. Of course the location has relevance to the case!

C. Ah, ah, AH! I'm having a seizure! Gah! *Pretend to start foaming at the mouth*

Choice Selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: Ah, ah, AH! I'm having a seizure! Gah! *Pretend to start foaming at the mouth*

Blue Diamond: Well that's too bad. I guess we'll just have to assign Topaz to be Rose's attorney. Do you have anything to say, Topaz?

Topaz: …

Yellow Diamond: Whelp, then I guess it's time to execute.

Blooper 10:

White Diamond: Well, WRIGHT, do you acknowledge the fact that it would have indeed been possible for Pink Diamond to sneak past the soldiers and approach Pink Diamond without being discovered, as unlikely as that may have been?

Select your answer:

A. I acknowledge the possibility.

B. I do not acknowledge the possibility.

C. Aw…possibility…what a funny word.

Choice selected: C

Zircon WRIGHT: *Begins puffing on a pipe while assuming a meditative expression* Aw…possibility…what a funny word.

Zircon EDGE: What are you meaning, WRIGHT!?

Zircon WRIGHT: Hmmm…meaning? I don't know if there even is any meaning? Why are we even here in this supposed courtroom? How do we even know if any of this matters in the end?

Blue Diamond: Oh my gosh! I think I'm going through an existential crisis right now! *Begins crying*

Yellow Diamond: Oh wow! I've never thought of it that way! Why am I doing any of this!?

White Diamond: Due to a sudden philosophical quagmire, this court shall be suspended indefinitely while we curl up into a fetal position and ponder on how meaningless our existence is.


End file.
